You Made Me Do It
by 8bittuxedo
Summary: Finally started my second story! *cricket sounds* Jake and BMO are gone, Finn is in his twenties. But when Finn becomes depressed how far will he go? *dramatic music*
1. Chapter 1

Finn was alone.

Jake had grown old and moved in with Lady Rainacorn. He left Finn, who was in his twenties at this point, alone at the treefort with BMO. Finn had taken on more responsibilities for Bubblegum, and became the head of the royal gaurds. This meant that he didn't normally have enough time to play video games. BMO became sad and went back to the factory where he was made to live with his father.

Sometimes, he would just sit at home, with tears in his eyes, just letting his mind wander. Why doesn't anyone like me anymore? Why did they leave me? These are the things that he most thought about.

"I'll show them. I'll show them that I am doing just *sniff*, just fine by myself!"

The next day, he walked up to the ice kingdom. He climbed up the ice King's mountain, with a blank expression on his face. He walked through the ice kings house until he found the ice king in his room. He took out his jack knife and swung his hand at him. He stopped right before it hit his neck.

"Alright you old fool, where is he? I know that you know where he is! Tell me!" he yelled at him.

"Finn, w-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Where is he?!"

"What? Finn, are you oka-"

"The Lich! Where is the freaking Lich?!"

"What makes you think that I know where he is?"

The knife on the ice king's neck had more pressure put onto it.

"Okay; okay, you will have to go to Mars, they are harboring him there."

Finn took the knife off of the ice king's neck and pushed him to the ground; it looked like he was going to pay Magic Man a visit…


	2. Chapter 2

***insert witty disclaimer here***

**Be sure to leave a review!**

Since Finn didn't have Jake anymore, Finn didn't have a good way of traveling places. So, he had to resort to walking to Magic Man's house. After many, many hours of walking, Finn finally reached his destination.

"The stupid old shack hasn't changed a bit."

He walked up to the house, (it was more of a pile of tin), and kicked down the door.

"Magic Man! Where the hell are you?!" he yelled.

He saw a shadow coming from behind him, slowly overtaking his.

"Magic Man."

"KA-ZOOOO!"

Magic Man was always a big jerk, but he was the only way to get to Mars.

"Magic Man, where is your portal?"

"Now, why would I show you that?"

Finn pulled out his Jack knife again.

"Well, heh heh,I guess I could show you." He told Finn.

They walked down into his cellar, and Magic Man cleared off all of the trash on it. Finn stepped on it. He thought about all of his loved ones, and how they won't ever see him again.

He teleported to Mars, and walked to the capital. He didn't know how he knew, but he could tell that The Lich was beneath the capital. He went into the town, and stole a shovel. He walked over to the city boundaries, and started digging. After a few hours, he finally reached it. The Lich. He was encased in ice.

Finn got down on his knees and bowed down

He quietly whispered, "I am here. My king."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: for all you know, I could be, but I'm not**

"SOMEONE GET ME A TORCH!" Finn yelled at the nearby villagers.

They all looked very confused.

"NOW!" Finn pulled out his jack knife (of course).

One of the villagers ran into a house and brought out a torch. He snatched it and walked away. He walked over to the hole that he dug. He threw the torch down into it and watched the ice melt. He chuckled to himself quietly as it all unfolded, as he watched the Lich rise up in front of him.

"Who. Who wakes the Lich?" he hissed.

"I do. My king."

"Ah, Finn. I see that have changed your ways."

"Yes, I seek revenge."

"Hmm, it is because you are alone. Well, young one, follow me, and you won't be alone anymore."

"Yes, I will. I will follow you."

Slowly, they disappeared , and reappeared in Ooo, in front of Jake and lady's house.

"Now, do what must be done."

"I, I don't know, he's my brother."

"But I am part of you."

Finn walked into the house and into Jake's room. He walked up to Jake and pulled out his Jack Knife (I'm really milking that now) and put it up to Jake's neck and whispered,

"Not all stories have a happy ending…"


	4. Chapter 4

"F-Finn, w-what are you doing?"

"You left me, now I'm going to show the consequences."

Finn started to chuckle to himself as he pressed harder on the knife.

"F-Finn, don't, I, I'm s-sorry…"

Jake drifted off as blood dripped from his neck.

"I did it, I actually did it, heh heh heh."

"_Finn, come with me." _ said the Lich. They both floated up into the air as they looked down onto the Candy Kingdom.

It was on fire.

Smiling, Finn said,"But, how?"

"_I am the Lich, remember?"_

"Lich, can, you make me like you?"

"_What? A skeleton?"_

"Yes, I want to be exactly like you. I want to be your heir."

Without saying anything, the Lich snapped his boney fingers, and Finn's skin started to disappear. Then his muscles started to disintegrate. His head began to start growing horns. His fingers became pointier. Now, now he was the spitting image of the Lich. He was immortal now.

"_Now Finn, who else would you like to take revenge on?"_

"_Well, there was BMO."_

**Yeah, I just went there, and now you probably hate me for it now. Leave a review. Favorite. Follow. **

**The next chapter will be coming out soon! And sorry if this chapter was a little bit short, but, im im not really good with making my chapters too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

They looked down onto the factory in which BMO lives.

"_How will we do it?" _Finn asked.

"_You are a Lich, remember?"_

Finn concentrated as hard as he could. Then he looked down. They could see little bombs around the edges of the building.

They exploded.

They floated down to the factory, both smiling. Finn looked at what he did, laughing. But then he looked down. He saw a burnt piece of metal. It was hard to make out, but could barely see markings on it that said, BMO. Finn dropped to his knees, while the Lich looked behind him, looking at the shattered remains of Ooo.

"_Isn't it great, Finn?"_

"_You, you made me do this."_

"_What do you mean? If I recall, you were the one that came to me."_

Finn got up and ran towards the Lich and stabbed him with his jack knife (…). The Lich fell to the ground laughing hysterically, saying,

"_My work is done, and I will come back, ha ha ha ha."_

The Lich was dead, but Finn still had to make thing right again. And there was only one way to do that …

He would go up into space, and never come back; never to disturb Ooo again.

**THE END…?**

**This could be the last chapter, or could it? I might consider writing another chapter later on.**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVEFOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
